renaissance_arcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
Salt Ekal City
Salt Ekal is a western Canadi city. It lies on the majestic Lake Ekal, a prominent icon of the West. The city itself consists of an oak-wood dock dotted with spruce-roofed shops. Salt Ekal City is home to the Greenman's Galley, a ship stolen from Gizmoland by a gang of pirates led by Captain Long Johns. It is also home to many important landmarks. Attractions Greenman's Galley - A two-floored ship that is the centerpiece of the city. The Galley is captained by Long Johns, a mentally insane "pirate" who captured it from Gizmoland. He plans to enter it into the Piece of Eight competition. The crew of the ship also includes the Cabin Boy, the only sane man, K'nuckles, a seaworthy first mate who speaks with a "verbal k'tic," and The Face, daughter of a local bandit leader and ship prisoner. The ship is one of the main settings of the Setting Sail quest. Fjorn Fleming's Fishing Fort - A cabin at the end of the pier owned by self-proclaimed fishing master, Fjorn Fleming. He lives there with his assistant, the Master Baiter. Fjorn is a major character in the quests Gone Fishin' and Setting Sail, and is always quick to ask the player to catch fish for him, seemingly for no reason at all. Mister Malady's Magical Motleys - The game's second brewing shop. Woolskie's Blessing, Assassin's Trickshot, and Flask of Panic can be crafted here for the right herbs. The store is also one of the settings of the Mister Manager quest. Pascal Peru's Poultice Palace - A bargain potion store and the main setting of the Mister Manager quest. It is owned by Pascal Peru, a villager shopkeeper apprenticed by his brewmaster father who is eager to retire to Giz. The company colors are cyan, pink, and orange, though Peru is color-blind and has no idea. The shop has a rivalry with Magical Motleys, the shop next door. Poultice Palace allows Brother Bruce's potions to be bought at a lower herb cost. The Repair House - A stone-and-slab house without an official name. Within lies the only current way to repair your weapons and equipment. Right-clicking the sign repairs the item in your hand back to full durability. The Repair House currently has no other known use. Remi Rainard's Restaurant - An excellent eatery. Ousts Fred Ferguson's Hubtown store in every regard, and even sells its meat pre-cooked. Cost of all food is half price. There is a mysterious furnace in the house protected by Rainard, the sole remnant of the planned quest that was originally replaced by Mister Manager. Boris Bailey's Battlewear - An unremarkable armor store. Sells iron and diamond armor at fair prices, but these armor types are more easily obtained by other sources. Ana Arbor's Armaments - A weapon store nearest the shore. Ana sells enchanted swords and bows, a step up from the Hubtown weapon store. The infinity bow is a decent investment before the player obtains the Raven's Earwax Bow or Desert Eagle. The Wizard Bazaar - A bartering marketplace for practitioners of magic. The residents, Mizzlegrog and Zimmerfizz, provide a variety of reagent exchanges, allowing you to convert diamonds into glowdust or slimeballs and the like. Zimmerfizz also sells Heightened wands, which have higher enchantments than their regular counterparts. The Bazaar plays a part in the Mister Manager quest, where it is erroneously referred to as the 'Wizard Hut.' Malady's Storage - The basement beneath Mister Malady's Magical Motleys. When entered, three witches spawn. There are also multiple jack-o'lanterns that can be flickered off for interesting lighting effect. This is considered to be the best place to farm witches, as the area has a mere 30 second cooldown between enemy spawns. Crevasse - AKA "The Water Dungeon" or "Water Temple" by some players. The Crevasse is one of three major dungeons in the game, the others being the Elite Dungeon and the Bandit Stronghold, and is among them the only one that can be accessed with no requisites. Although slimeballs are required to realistically survive any amount of time underwater, players with just one or two can reach the dungeon. Within is a small cabin room with a chest that is used for the Setting Sail quest, and an area called Wreckage where the rare mob Grue can be found, as well as the legendary third Elite Mob, the Experiment. The Crevasse is also one of the very few ways to combat bats in Renaissance Arcadia 3. Place in RA3 Lore A topic of much controversy in Salt Ekal City and Gizmoland is the theft of the Greenman's Galley by pirates, and its apparent entry in the Piece of Eight games. The Gizmolanders, widely held in low regard by the citizens of Canadia due to their extreme wealth, seem to be actively angry at the city for this incident. The quest Setting Sail and its events are considered by the creator to be the first semblance of a main storyline in Renaissance Arcadia 3, and it has been hinted that in future quests, the player will participate in the Piece of Eight games and interactions between Giz and Canadia. In the quest Gone Fishin', the player proves an ancient Fleming family myth by discovering a forgotten magical dungeon called the Elite Dungeon. Fjorn Fleming's family is implied to have been in high standing among the early Canadian settlers, having been master fishers and adventurers. The Face and her cat, Lady, are master criminals hailing from the local bandit clan. In Setting Sail the player teams up with them to recover an important artifact, The Golden Dragon, for Captain Long Johns's purposes. It is revealed during this quest's events that the bandit leader, Max Pain, is the father of The Face. This quest is also the first to confirm the existence of radios and electronic appliances during RA3 in the Renaissance timeline due to this section of Setting Sail. Category:Areas